


Transcendence Dreams

by YoousUffish



Series: Spicy Dreams [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Sex, Genji gets felt up by Zenyatta's ghostly golden hands, Genji stays on the payload, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, improper use of transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genji misses his master and dreams of holding hands.</p><p>Because there are not enough fanworks involving Genji ~*~*~*e x p e r i e n c i n g  t r a n q u i l l y*~*~*~ (i.e. getting felt up by Zenyatta's phantom hands)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendence Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahaha, Look at me! Back at it again with the kinky dream sex!
> 
> It's Genji's turn to get that dream D.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://phallusellus.tumblr.com/post/145591594275/inappropriateusageoftranscendencepng-if) (very NSFW)

Genji sighs and fidgets in the shadows. Another day of protecting that  _irritating_  director. Another day of thwarted attacks-

'Another day away from Master…' He was glad that his mask covered his melancholy expression. As much as he likes his job and fellow agents, he was starting to get a little homesick.

''Zenyatta-sick' would be the more accurate term,' he decides, wishing for the umpteenth time his master was in his usual place beside him.

"Genji?" an almost-quiet voice asks below him, "Where are ya, love?"

He knocks on the wall beside him. In a bright flash, Lena is grinning beside him. The combination of her chronoal accelerator and his LEDs illuminated the shady alcove they shared.

"Nifty little spot you got here…" she whistles while looking around.

"Anyway, it's my turn to  _watch over_  him!" she giggles, "Get it? Because we're Over-"

"Yes, Lena, I do. It was clever the first time and continues to be after all these years." She smiles innocently and giggles again.

"Anyway, sweet dreams, Genji-love." She mimes pushing him out of their spot.  He follows though, doing a flip and landing gracefully on his feet. Lena giggles and holds out 10 fingers. He waves back at his dear friend.

"Good night, Lena."

 

Being mostly synthetic, Genji didn't need  _that_  much sleep. A few hours every few days would be enough to keep him functional. It had been a mercy in the early days; back when he was dismantling the Shimada Empire piece by piece; back when he was plagued by nightmares of falling, burnt flesh and cold betrayal.

He is forever thankful those days are long gone. Now he dreams of…lighter things: of forgiveness, freedom and floating. Speaking of 'floating'- he ponders what Zenyatta was doing right now, half a world away from him.

'Most likely waking and meditating,' he thinks as he readies to rest. He longs to wake next to him, to  _hold_  and  _hear_  him once more-

'Enough of that,' he scolds himself, 'I will not loose myself to longing. I have a job to do.' 

He closes his eyes, steadies his breathing and focuses on happier times.

 

He sighs at the gentle caress on his face. The sensation soon spreads all over him in unpredictable patterns. It was nice…and  _familiar_ -

"Master…?" he opens his eyes, hoping to find the source of the touch. A cool metal hand lifts his chin up, reveling Zenyatta in all his golden glory.

"Hello Genji," he greets warmly, as if he wasn't using powers to feel the cyborg up, "How are you feeling?"

"F-feeling?" he sputtered, confused by his lover's attitude and the bright, ethereal hands that seemed to surround them both, "I don't- what's going  _on_?" 

He struggles, but to no avail. The ghostly golden hands are not deterred by his efforts and continue their crusade to explore him. Metal hands cup his face as Zenyatta's optics brighten.

"Genji, I love you." he speaks, his tone happy and serious.

"I love you too, Zenyatta," Genji frowns up at his master, still confused by the turn of events. Cool metal thumbs dip into the corners of his mouth. "but that doesn't answer my question…?"

Zenyatta does not reply, seemingly distracted by how he could manipulate Genji's lips and mouth with his now-warm thumbs.  The hands redouble their efforts, clearly not content with being ignored. Genji flushes and gasps as they figure out the most responsive spots.

"Oh, Master-" he gasps as one set of hands runs firmer fingers down his sensitive sides, making his shoulder vents pop. "That's- _Oh_!"

Zenyatta chuckles as Genji reaches for him in vain.

"Master!" Genji struggles against the warm hands holding him in place. "I want to touch you! Why won't you let me?"

"I want to try something new, Genji," the omnic informs him, resting his forehead on Genji's, "Do you want to try it?"

Genji huffs as Zenyatta completely ignores his question. His annoyance is forgotten fast when a pair of translucent golden hands make themselves at home, caressing his hip vents and groin plate. There was no more denying this whole situation has helplessly turned him on.

" _Yes_!" he gasps against Zenyatta's face plate, briefly fogging it up, "Yes  _please_ -" 

He groans in relief as clever golden hands open the hatch to let his engorged genitals escape.

"Naughty boy," Zenyatta murmurs as he slides a metal hand down his body to examine the throbbing areas between his legs. Genji flushes and whimpers, unable to stop himself from shivering. A gold hand replaces the metal one on his face, warm palm cupping his cheek. Clever metal fingers thoroughly examined him, from oozing tip to sopping hole.

"Genji," his master remarks, running a finger down wet folds. "You're so lovely." 

The otherworldly hands on his ankles slowly make their way up to his knees, holding his twitching thighs apart with ease. The second metal hand makes its way down to help with the careful exploration of Genji's privates. Gold hands hold his wrists firm as he tires to reach down to relive himself.

"S-stop  _teasing_  me, Master!" he pleads while staring down at those _evil_  metal hands with wide, glassy eyes, "P-Please…" 

A rough pull on his head ribbon forces him to look at Zenyatta, who seems exceedingly pleased with the proceedings.

"Since you asked so politely-" Genji's eyes roll back as metal fingers penetrate and grip him all at once. He moans, loud and obscene, as they started to move. The gold thumb pushes into his mouth, forcing it to stay open. Genji groans at the warm, electrifying feel on his tongue.  A second ethereal hand joins the one on his face, cupping his cheek.

Genji weeps as Zenyatta's cruel fingers work him over. He was so _hot_ \- even with all the steam released from his shoulders.

" _Genji_." The cyborg has difficulty focusing. He is so  _close_ , just a little more and-

" _Genji!_ " He gives into Zenyatta's masterful manipulations. Part of him wanted it to go on forever-

" _ **Genji, wake up!**_ "

 

He jolts awake, jumps up and readies for the attack, shuriken armed and ready. On the other side of the room, Hana and Lucio stand still, their hands up in surrender.

"Yo, Genij-" Lucio askes with the utmost calm, as if there  _aren’t_  deadly weapons aimed at him and Hana, "Everything ok? You were twitching a lot."

Genji is grateful his mask covers up how flustered he is. He retracts the shuriken and sighs.

"Just a dream."

**Author's Note:**

> (spoiler alert: They were waking him up to tell him that they were finally going home~!)
> 
> Aww, I kinda feel bad about this one. :( 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! (On an unrelated note, if someone could please tell me how to make links in the Notes, that would be wonderful!)


End file.
